bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Lombardi/Quotes
Wandering Around *I don't know why Johnny would be mad at me. *Those other girls are just jealous. *Mmm... that new kid is pretty cute. *No one understands how much work it is to be hot. *I wish something exciting would happen. *I hope he won't think I'm cheap. Conversing *So like, anyways... *Oh, that reminds me... *Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch!. *He's been passing me all these notes in class. What a dork!. *Johnny's been acting all jealous lately. He's so passionate. *She's nothing special but they still got into this huge fight over her. *So now he says he's in love with me. What an idiot. *He said he dumped me but I told him we weren't even going out in the first place. *I heard that the new boy is a dangerous thug. It's so exciting!. *I heard the parties at Harrington House are really good. *Johnny was saying he's gonna go teach those preppies a lesson. He gets so angry sometimes. *Me and Johnny are pretty much through. Did you hear that Jimmy beat him? *Jimmy Hopkins was saying he wanted to take me out... I think I just might let him. *All the boys are always fighting over the stupidest things. It's so annoying!. *There's gonna be another pillow fight tonight! *Are you sure about that? *Oh? Well, let's talk about me. *That sounds boring. *I can't wait to tell Johnny. *It's been a week, so I'm beginning to get a little worried. *Sometimes I worry that boys are everything. *He's so mean to me sometimes... I don't know what to do! *I think maybe boys just like me because I'm hot. *That's not my fault. *So? What about my problems? *You should go on a date, it might help. *Oh, quit whining! It's so annoying! *Guys are so full of themselves sometimes. *I'm getting so old! My life is almost over! *Guys are such selfish jerks! *No one pays enough attention to me. *The boys have been going crazy over me! I just don't know what to do. *I got these new pants and they really make me look good. *I can get any boy I want. *Johnny and I were on the best date ever. *He told me he likes me because of my personality. Isn't that sweet? *You're almost as cool as me. *That's alright, I guess. *Are you serious? Cool! *See? Hanging out with me is totally good for you. *So, did you ever hang out with a girl like me before? *Have you ever, you know, kissed someone? *Did you go to the Blue Balls Pool Hall? It's cool. *Have you ever gotten someone else to do your homework for you? *Did you ever go on a date and not make out? *Just once, on a date. *No, that sounds boring. *Gimme a break, that's a stupid question. *I don't remember. Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Oh, sorry. *Can I get by? *(Giggles) Unfriendly Terms *I'm not interested. *Get lost, scuzz! *You're not my type. *Johnny won't like this. *Back off, creep! *Keep your hands to yourself! *Stop hassling me! Bumped into Jimmy after he's expelled *Where's Johnny? Pinched in the bum *That's no way to treat a lady! *Keep your hands off me! Complimenting Appearance *You're looking handsome, Jimmy... *You look so rough in that haircut, Jimmy. I like it. *Where did you get that hat, Jimmy? It looks good. *Hi, Jimmy, I like your pants. *Stylish shoes, Jimmy. *Nice shirt, Jimmy. Is it new? Grooming *You're beautiful, Lola... *Eat your heart out, boys. Greeting *Oh hi! *Hello. *Hey there. *Hey Jimmy, won't you talk to me a while? *Hey Jimmy, wanna have some fun? Greeting authority *Hello ma'am. *Hello sir. Greeting with fear *Um... hi. Saying Goodbye *Johnny's waiting for me. Bye. *I have to meet someone. See ya. *I'm a busy girl. Gotta go. *Call me? *I'll talk to you later, OK? *Bye. Calling for help *Someone get Johnny! *Help me! Don't Hit *Jimmy, don't be a jerk. *Stop it! *What's your problem? Fighting *You think you're tough, huh?! *You're messing with the wrong girl! *I'll scratch your eyes out! *Don't call me a bitch! Chasing *Get back here, you creep! *Just you wait! Out of Breath *Whoo! *panting* Escaped From *I don't know why I bother with you, Jimmy! *You can run but Johnny'll get cha. Spit on *You're sick! Knocked Out *I'm gonna tell Johnny. *Johnny's gonna get you for this. *I can't believe you hit me! *That really hurt, you know? Knocked off bike *I never liked bikes... *Hope I didn't scratch my face! Fight Instigated *That's it! *I've had enough of you! Watching a fight *C'mon! Hit 'im! *He's so manly! *Just look at 'im fight! Seeing friend/cliquemate being attacked *Don't just take that?! *My friends are gonna beat you up now! Jeering *You're awful! *Don't make me laugh! *That's pathetic! *That's so uncool. Taunting *You're a total washout! *You're so not hot! *Get outta here! *Eat your heart out, loser! *Yeah, go back to your ugly friend! *You're just frustrated. *It's true what they say about you! *(shoving) Weirdo! *(shoving) Creep! Taunting new kid * I'm out of your league, new kid. Taunting appearance *Learn how to dress! *Ugh, what happened to your head? *Who bought those pants for you? Your mom? *What is that on your feet? *You do know that shirt is dorky, right? *I can't believe you actually got that tattoo. *I bet you think that hat is cool. Flustered *C'mon... gimme a break. *It's not my fault. Taunted *Please! Oh... c'mon! *Just gimme a break! *It's not my fault! Not intimidated by taunt *Look, you're not impressing me. *Is that suppose to make me react? *I don't care. *Hmm... whatever. Comebacks after being taunted *You're just saying that because you like me. *I'm gonna tell Johnny about that! *Stop being so jealous, Jimmy. *Try being nice for a change. *Don't talk to me like that, jerk! *Watch your mouth! Laughing *Hahahaha... *Ha hahaha haha ha. While getting swirlie *C'mon! Please! Don't! *Johnny is gonna kill you! After getting swirlie *Why'd you do that to me? After being locked *Johnny is gonna get you for that! *Why are you so mean to me? Getting hit by bike/car *Watch your driving! *You better not have messed up my hair! *Johnny's gonna kill you! Hit by Stink bomb *That reeks! Hit by thrown dead rat *Aaaah! That's sick! Hit by sneak attack/projectile *Who did that? *Gimme a break! Confused *Aaah... What?! Tattling *It was just awful! Please, do something! *I don't like to tattle but it was just so bad! Complaining *It's awful! Johnny won't stand for it! *I can't believe it! Indignant *Hey! Stop it! *Johnny is not gonna like this! *Why did you just do that?! Payback *He can't get away with that! Seeing vandalism *Hey! Don't break that! *C'mon! Don't do that! Seeing something cool *Oh, wow! *Look at that! Seeing something lame *(Yawns) Boring... *That's it? Seeing someone tagging a wall *Didn't your mom teach you not to write on walls? Seeing a weapon being fired *Oh, cool! *That's crazy! Seeing a boy in the girls' dorm/bathroom *Aaaay! *Oh my god! Aaaah! *Whose boyfriend is that?! *You're such a bad boy *giggles* Seeing successful bike trick *Are you good off the bike too? *Now you're really impressing me... Seeing failed bike trick *You're not very good! *Come back when you're better! Congratulating *I'm impressed! *You really know what you're doing, huh. Disgusted *That's disgusting! *Argh! Asking for a gift *You have to show you really like me. *I'm not cheap, you know. Receiving a gift *Oh, thank you! *For me? Oh, thank you. Giving a gift *For you, darling. Before making out *I think we're alone now... *It's your lucky day, Jimmy! After making out *Wasn't that great? *You smeared my lipstick, you beast (giggles) *Wow, Jimmy. You're so manly... Leading the way *This way, Jimmy! *Over here! When character doesn't follow *You're going the wrong way, silly. *That's the wrong way! Fire Alarm *I bet you it isn't even a real fire. How boring. Food Fight *Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Commenting carnival rides *What a thrill! *I love that ride! Commenting freak show *Sometimes I think we're all just freaks in a big freak show. When TV is turned off *Could you turn that back on, please? Whining *It's just not fair! During missions Chapter II *Hey, pass me the soap. *That was a fun class Miss Phillips. *laughs* *He's kinda cute though. Chapter III *Hey there, Gord-baby. *Easy there sailor... you think I'm that easy? *See if you can catch me. *Sure does. Whatcha gonna do with me? *I don't think so... but I do feel a little... exposed. *Oh Gord, you really know how to treat a girl. *Not for too much longer I hope. *No no... the hooks are in the back. *Are you sure you've done this before? *Like this. *Okay, I think you're getting it. *It's getting kinda hot in here, don't you think? *Yeah. It's a little stuffy in here and I'm going home. See ya'. *Look, that creep's been following us. *A stalker! How exciting! *Who's that guy who keeps following us? *Oh there you are. Maybe you should find a good place to keep watch? Don't let them see you. *Hey Chad! Over here! *Don't let them intimidate you Tad. I'll be waiting for you, up there! *Hiding? I just want to see how the fight turns out. *Don't let them see you Jimmy! *Where are you going? *Please stay with me Jimmy! *Look out! There's more on a left! *They're coming from the left! *On the right, Jimmy! On the right! *Watch out on the right! *Oh! I think they're gonna climb the fence! *They're jumping the fence, Jimmy! *They're coming from all over! *There are so many of them! *Did you see that punch? *Good shot, Jimmy! *This is so exciting! *I thought you could do this, Jimmy. You suck! *That was awesome! Thanks, Jimmy. See you around. *Bye, Tad. I'll call you! *Thanks, honey. You're great! *Maybe I do, but this time I really mean it. *Ready boys? Time to really prove you can race! *Three... two... one... Go! *More bike talk? I'll meet you guys later... *Wow, Jimmy, you're fast! Are you always that fast? *(kissing noises) *I hope so, Jimmy. *He's so dreamy. Chapter 6 (5) *Shut up, you jealous bitch! *So what? He didn't have your name on 'im, did he? Category:Character Quotes